


Drowsy Dumb Soup

by AlkaliKen



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Giovanni is trying to be a dad, Maybe - Freeform, Mera and Indus come in later, Modern AU, Probably Spoilers?, Slice of Life, Sylvie and Molly are precious, They're all precious, crusher x giovanni, epithet erased - Freeform, no shipping in this, slice of life fic, this updates probably by episodes to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliKen/pseuds/AlkaliKen
Summary: A slice of life fic with various one-shots of the characters of Epithet Erased(EE Belongs to JelloApocolypse, support it on Patreon and all the releases on Youtube and VRV)
Relationships: Giovanni/Crusher, maybe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	1. Just an opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy, I'm sorry.  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom

The alarm began ringing, blaring out screams and cries. The door burst open, Sylvie pulled the pillow over his face and covered his ears and Molly began frantically smacking at the side table, hoping to turn it off and soon. Giovanni strutted over from the door and picked up the clock “It goes off when you two get up!” He chirped. 

Molly didn’t argue, she got up and began gathering her clothes. “Five more minutes” Sylvie groaned and pushed the pillow around his ears tighter. Giovanni sighed “You’re gonna be late for work again and I’m not allowing that!” He pulled the pillow away from him, Sylvie groaned and sat up. Giovanni slid his glasses onto his face “There, that wasn’t hard was it?” He smiled. “I hate you.” Sylvie threw the cover off and got up.  
Giovanni began making breakfast and packing their lunches. 

After breakfast he watched them walk off “Make sure to call me when you get her to school!” He called after them. Sylvie gave a thumbs up but didn’t have any intentions of actually doing it. Molly turned and waved goodbye one more time before the two turned the corner and were no longer in sight. 

Once inside, Giovanni looked around the tiny apartment, he couldn’t think of anything to do so he began cleaning. He made their beds and washed the dishes. He opened the bathroom door to organize the counter and was hit was a wall of eye-stinging smells, it was most definitely Sylvie’s cologne. “I really need to get him some cheaper ones” He grumbled to himself. He began stacking their things neatly into two colour-coded bins, one teal and one green. Percy recommended to him to try to keep their things organized by whatever colour they like more.

She also gave him a three-ring binder full of parenting tips and tricks. It had everything in it from cooking and cleaning to how to deal with allergies and injuries, at first he was a little insulted she thought he needed that much help until he realized he can’t just make soup every day. There was a knock on the door and not to his surprise, it was Percy. “Are you busy?” She stood there, arms crossed with the same blank face as always. Giovanni stepped back from the door to let her by “Percy I told you you don’t need to check in with me every day I got this…” He shut the front door and turned to her “Do you think I have this?” Percy turned to him, smiling softly “Yes, you are doing good. I take it they are at school?” He was taken aback by the compliment “Yep.” He set the broom on the wall and walked past her “Would you like tea or that weird butter water you drink?” He clapped his hands together. Percy shook her head as she watched him “No, I must be going my shift starts soon but thank you for your offer” She walked to the door “I’ll come to check back in later after I get off.” with that she left. Giovanni sighed and locked the door. 

Molly looked around the schoolyard, Sylvie was supposed to be getting her but she didn’t see him anywhere. “Did he forget?” She sighed, her friends were already long gone. She felt a hand on her head “That wouldn’t be like me to forget now would it?” It was Sylvie. Molly turned to him and smiled “Oh! Well no I just… Let’s go.” She began walking, Sylvie trailed after her “Alright, where to?” He tucked his hands into his pockets. “It’s your money, you decide!” She clutched the straps of her bag. “Well, I think you should pick” He gave his usual smug smile, Molly shook her head and looked along the street “What about that weird tea stuff you like?” She smiled. Sylvie stopped “Weird tea? It’s called boba tea and it’s one of the best things ever” He laughed. “I’ve never had it so I’ll be the judge of that!” She took off running, Sylvie quickly went after her. 

Giovanni had started making dinner when the two got back, Sylvie had finished his before they got back but Molly was still shaking hers around trying to get the pearls in the bottom. Giovanni shouted from the kitchen “Welcome back how was school and work?” He was planning on making not soup. “It was good, I have homework though” She sat at the table. “Me too” Sylvie disappeared into the extra room. “What is it about?” Giovanni was focused on his hands, hoping to not chop a finger off “It’s about some weird math formulas, I think the teacher just wanted us to be quiet.” She opened her bag and took out a paper and pencil “I don’t understand it.” 

Sylvie slipped out the room (he had no shoes on) and walked over to the table “Math? I can help you with math!” He sat next to her. Giovanni added the chopped materials to the pot and just in time, there was a knock on the door. He strutted over and opened it, Percy as he expected. “Smells good, what is it?” She smiled. He stepped from the door so she could get in. “Special potatoes my mother used to make.” He shut the door.  
Percy walked into the main room, it was small, the living room and dining room altogether. “How nice.” She turned to Sylvie and Molly who were deep into the math. “Nice to see you two getting along so well, you’ve done good Mr Potage.” She sat at the table with the two. Giovanni began bringing out plates “I do my best! And you can call me Giovanni.” He set a plate in front of her. She nodded“Okay Giovanni.”

After dinner Percy and Giovanni continued to talk parenting things, Sylvie and Molly finished the math paper and had begun to play a card game “Won’t they know I didn’t do the paper?” She looked over her deck, Sylvie just shrugged “You’re twelve, they’ll definitely know you didn’t do it.” He set down a card “15 health down I win” He got up Molly set her cards back into her binder “dang it!” She also got up.  
Giovanni smiled at the two “Bedtime, go to bed.” The two shrugged and left. Walking back and forth from their room and the bathroom to change but after a good 20 minutes, they were done. Percy sighed and stood “I’m working a night shift tonight, so I must be going.” She shook his hand “Good night Giovanni.” 

It was silent, Percy was gone, Sylvie and Molly were asleep. Giovanni tied the last part of his costume on. It was bad guy time.


	2. Neighbours (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni starts to be missing at bad times, Sylvie and Molly end up having to ask Mera and Indus for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clap* I did it  
> Since episode 7 has come out I will warn you guys there are going to be premium spoilers in this most likely.

It had been raining all day, Molly had walked home by herself since Giovanni was busy and Sylvie was still at work. Once she was inside she set the umbrella in the holder and slipped out of her shoes. She’d never been home alone… at least here, but she didn’t mind. Molly grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and sat in the living room, she could watch tv but what was there on tv? She took out her phone, it 15:35. Sylvie wouldn’t be home for another hour and she kinda had no idea where or what Giovanni was doing. 

Group chat: 2 members  
Giovanni, Sylvie  
\----------------------------------- Tuesday, 15:57 ---------------------------------  
Gio :[Did you make it home?]  
[Yes, it’s really bad out there, when are you gonna be back?]  
Gio :[Soon, go to Percy if you need something]  
[She’s not there]  
Gio :[Sylvie? Those weird next-door neighbours?]  
[Work and I don’t know them so no]  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were no more replies after that, Molly turned on the tv and watched whatever was on, it felt like forever but the door slammed shut followed by rustling. It had to be Sylvie or Giovanni, but she had an idea who it was already. Her idea was right, Sylvie appeared from around the corner, all he had was his yellow hoodie and his hair was soaked. “What happens when a sheep gets a cold?” She smiled. Sylvie gave her a look, before going into the bathroom “What” He replied. “They get a /baa/d cold!” She giggled. 

Loud laughing came from the bathroom and since it was Sylvie she couldn’t tell if he found it funny or was just sparing her feelings. He had changed into something else and attempted to dry his hair. “How long have you been here alone?” He sat on the couch next to her. Molly looked at her phone then to Sylvie “Almost two hours” She put her phone away. Sylvie’s pocket lit up and he took his phone out  
Group chat: 2 members  
Ugh, Star hair  
\----------------------------------- Tuesday, 15:57 ---------------------------------  
Ugh: [Sylvie? Those weird next-door neighbours?]  
Star: [Work and I don’t know them so no]  
\--- 17:23 ---  
Ugh: [Did you make it home okay?]  
[I might be sick]  
Ugh: [Again!?]  
[ B) no]  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sylvie put his phone down and sighed. “You aren’t actually sick are you?” Molly also put her phone down. “No, I was just messing with him” He sat back, he had a biscuit from the kitchen and was chewing on it. Molly began flicking through the channels again. “Where do you think Giovanni is?” Molly stopped on some cartoons. Sylvie shrugged “Maybe he got caught in the storm?” 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before someone said something. “I didn’t know you two would miss me that much!” It was Giovanni. Molly sprang up and hugged him “You’re back!” 

“Speak of the devil huh?” Sylvie looked back at them. Giovanni hugged Molly back before quickly messing up Sylvie’s hair and making a dash for the kitchen “Where were you? What took so long?” Molly got off the back of the couch and Sylvie began fixing his hair while Giovanni had begun to cook “It… is a long story… I’ll tell you later” he smiled and went on into his cooking mode. “I bet he’s gonna hope we forget by the end of dinner” Sylvie remarked.  
They did. 

The next day Sylvie got Molly from school and the two walked home “have you ever wondered about our other neighbours that Giovanni keeps talking about?” Molly twirled her hair. “We have neighbours besides Percy?” Sylvie was observing the street. “I think her name is… Merrie? All I know is it starts with M” She pulled on her bag. “It wouldn’t hurt to talk to them, would it? Maybe they’re nice.” 

He snorted and shook his head “Conversation is nauseating.” He mumbled.  
She looked at him “Isn’t most of your job conversation?” Sylvie shrugged “Most of it is me listening and them talking. The most I ever do is ask them questions and give a short solution.” Molly ran ahead of him up the stairs “Do you have the key?” She walked up to the door. He felt around in his pockets “I thought you had it?” 

The two stood there in silence before realizing they both left their keys in the house. “Is Giovanni home?” Sylvie was still hopeful he had his. Molly knocked on the door, she waited, after 5 more times of knocking and 3 minutes of waiting they realized he wasn’t there. They tried Percy’s door but Percy didn’t answer either.  
Group chat: 2 members  
Giovanni, Sylvie  
\----------------------------------- Wednesday, 15:47 ------------------------------------  
[Giovanni?? Are you home?]  
[Me and Sylvie are locked out]  
Syl: [Percy isn’t home either.]  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Molly sighed “I guess we go to the other neighbours” She walked to the door on the left side of theirs, there were a few keep away signs and the doorbell was covered by tape. Molly lightly knocked on the door, It almost immediately opened. Sylvie stepped closer in front of Molly just encase. 

The person who opened it was a tall buff man with sandy blonde hair and a lot of tattoos. “Can I help you” He smiled. “Indus! I told you to stop answering the door for those stupid salespeople!” short lady with long indigo hair pushed her way past him “Whatever you’re selling we aren’t-” She looked at the two “What do you kids want?” 

Molly peeked out from behind Sylvie “We’re locked out and we were wondering if you could help us…”  
The door slammed shut and murmuring between the two could be heard between the two but was inaudible. When the door opened again the lady stood there defeated “Fine, come in and we’ll see if you can call your parents or someone”  
Sylvie and Molly looked at each other, before taking her offer and walking in. 

“Are the stars in your hair real?” Indus rushed towards Molly, Sylvie stepped in front of her and she tapped his arm to let him know she was okay. “Uh… Yes?” She smiled “Let's get this straight now, This doofus here is Indus, I’m Mera. Who are you two?”  
“I’m Molly and this is Sylvie” She motioned to Sylvie. 

“Hm… You two wouldn’t happen to be inscribed now would you?” Mera raised an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I swear I'll try to have a holiday one out cause o boi holidays


	3. Christmas (Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing about them in the holidays (it's very short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rushed, I looked up and realized it was Xmas today

The living room was a mess with decorations and instructions for the tree. Giovanni was trying to get it up before either of them got back but Sylvie got off work early, so the two decided to be finished before Molly got home. Percy agreed to pick up Molly as well so she could possibly keep her out of the house a bit, it was her last day anyways. The two rushed and scrambled for hours trying to finish. Sylvie looked at his phone “Percy is on her way back we have five minutes.” he tucked his phone back into his pocket and pushed his phone in.  
Giovanni looked around, all the decorations were up and presents wrapped, only two things were left “Let's clean up, we can save it for last.” Giovanni began picking up, Sylvie nodded and helped. 

Not long after the door opened, the voices told them it was Molly and Percy. “I do agree Christmas eve is a bad day to get off of school.” Percy opened the door “Hello Potage, Ashling.”  
“Giovanni.”  
“Sylvie.”  
“Yes, of course, apologies. I’ve brought Molly home” She stepped out of the way to show Molly, still fully bundled in her winter clothes “Hello!” She began to take layer 7 of her 7 jackets off (Giovanni didn’t want her to freeze).  
When she was finally out of her winter coats she joined the three in the living room, all that was left was the star on top the tree. Giovanni lifted Molly up so she could place the star on top the tree once it was in and in place he set her back down. Sylvie plugged it in and sprinkled some more of his sleep dust on it to make it glow a bit more.  
Molly clapped “yaay!”

The next morning was Christmas, Percy as well as a some of Giovanni's family came over, Giovanni gave everyone presents in the style as if he was saint nick and they told stories, mostly his mother about him. Molly gifted everyone something from the store, something soft they could hug onto while they all relaxed and watched a movie. Once the night came to an end the three cleaned up lightly before sitting and watching a few more corny Christmas things before going off to bed, Giovanni stayed up to make sure everything got to put up and to give Crusher a text good night. 

It had been a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry this is bad I'm kinda tired and sick rn  
> (I'm not abandoning the Moomin fics I just need a break.)


End file.
